The present disclosure relates to data processing by a digital computer in a visual modeling environment, and more particularly to a stereotype construct for entities in a visual modeling environment.
Application programs, sometimes referred to simply as applications, are programs that an end-user runs to accomplish certain tasks. Applications typically work in conjunction with one or more back-end systems, which store the data to be worked on (e.g., business objects and other business data), as well as logic for manipulating the data (e.g., transactions or other business logic). Examples of back-end systems include database systems, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, and customer relationship management (CRM) systems. A user interface (LJI) is designed to work in concert with application programs, and facilitates interaction between humans and computers by inviting and responding to user input.
A structured approach to developing applications includes a model-driven tool such as SAP's Visual Composer, which is a visual modeling program. A tool like Visual Composer allows a developer to compose applications in a flexible way by using patterns. A pattern graphically depicts functional components (e.g., entities of a modeling language) as drag-and-drop services, and a data flow definition between them. User interface patterns can be defined at various levels, and can be nested within each other, thus creating hierarchies of patterns. At the top level of the hierarchy, a pattern can act as a “floor plan” for a user interface that is designed to help end-users complete a specific business process.